Don't Lost In Front Of My Eyes
by Taeyang Kiryuu
Summary: Hakyung anak orang kaya yang meninggalkan rumah untuk hidup mandiri dan menjadi asisten Kyuhyun.. apa yang menyebabkan Hakyung menyukai Kyuhyun yang bersifat dingin seperrti es? dan ada apa dengan Henry sehingga Kyuhyun sangat membenci Henry?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author : alinhaekyu**_

_**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Sung Ha Kyung (OC)**_

_** Henry Lau**_

_**Genre : Romance**_

_**Length : Chapter**_

_**Rating : PG +15**_

_**Note : Ini adalah karya asli saya!. Tidak ada istilah copas.**_

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

_**Sung Ha Kyung POV**_

_**Kyuhyun's room~**_

Dia terus diam mengabaikanku. Sinar matahari yang tepat mengenai wajahnya memperlihatkan betapa sempurnanya ciptaan Tuhan ini. Kulit seputih susu, raut wajah yang tegas, dan wajahnya yang sangat tampan apalagi jika dilihat dari atas sampai bawah. Tak ada yang menandinginya. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukainya tanpa memikirkan bahwa pasti ada lelaki lain yang lebih mencintaiku tidak seperti dia. Yaaa… Satu kekurangannya yaitu dia dingin seperti es. Tak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Mungkin hanya aku sebagai gadis bodoh yang mau selalu mendekatinya. Cho Kyuhyun, dia yang membuat hatiku terbuka untuk menyukainya.

Aku Sung Ha Kyung, asisten dari seorang Boss tampan dan dingin dihadapanku ini. Aku gadis bodoh yang meninggalkan dunia mewahku hanya untuk menjadi asistennya walau setiap hari terus diacuhkannya. Jika bisa dikatakan aku adalah anak dari Sung Corp yang mempunyai 21 cabang di local maupun luar negeri. Orang tua ku sangat marah saat aku berkata aku ingin hidup mandiri dengan kerja kerasku sendiri. Lagipula aku mempunyai 2 orang kakak laki-laki yang cerdas dan 1 adik perempuan yang giat dalam membantu perusahaan orang tuaku. Sampai sekarang pun orang tuaku masih marah padaku walau tak semarah dulu. Karena mereka sudah melihat kerja kerasku yang membuahkan hasil 6 bulan ini. Tidak ada alasanku yang sangat spesifik. Aku bekerja disini setelah aku meminta izin orang tuaku untuk hidup mandiri dan saat bertemu dengannya, disana aku mulai menyukainya.

"_Sajangnim, _bukankah kau akan bertemu direktur hari ini?"ucapku. Ya dia hanya langsung pergi mendahuluiku. Itulah caranya menerima responku.

_**Café~**_

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?"ucap Kyuhyun acuh.

"Aku hanya ingin kau cepat menikah"ucap Tn. Direktur yang bernotaben juga sebagai ayah dari Cho Kyuhyun disampingku ini. Dia tak pernah marah aku ada disebelahnya atau tidak tetapi tetap saja aku ada atau tidakk dia akan mengabaikanku.

"Aku sedang tak ingin membahasnya _appa._ Aku sudah dewasa untuk membahasnya dan mencari pendampingku sendiri"ucapnya sinis. Dia memang selalu tidak mau membahas yang namanya perjodohan. Entah kenapa, mungkin saja dia memiliki masa lalu yang kelam dengan seorang wanita. Dan bukan hanya aku yang diabaikannya, wanita lainpun diacuhkannya.

"_Geurae, _ aku takkan memaksamu tetapi ini adalah permintaaan dari _eomma_mu yang ingin cepat-cepat memiliki menantu dan cucu. Besok, tolong kau terima dengan baik sepupumu Henry Lau. Dia akan menjadi manajer di perusahaanmu. Kali ini aku tak menerima penolakkan"ucap Tn. Direktur dari raut wajah yang mengeluarkan aura _kebapa'an_ kemudian saat membicarakan Henry seketika berubah tegas.

"_Appa, _terserah kau. Aku tak ingin melihatnya dengan mataku"ucap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang penuh amarah. Dengan raut wajah penuh amarah itupun langsung pergi meninggalkan aku dan ayahnya di café berdua saja. Aku tak takut jika ditinggalkan, toh aku biasa pulang sendiri.

"Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang tak ada sopan santun. Ahh~ _Hakyung-ssi, _tolong besok kau bujuk dia untuk menyambut Henry Lau. Pagi-pagi sekali dia akan datang. Tolong sambut ia dengan baik, karena besok aku sudah harus pergi dinas lagi ke Amerika. Kupercayakan kepadamu"ucap Tn. Direktur dengan senyum.

"_Ne, Sajangnim. _Saya akan berusaha membujuknya"ucapku menundukkan kepalaku sedikit dan memberikan senyum terbaikku.

"_Gamsahamnida. _Aku pergi, dan tenang pesanan kalian sudah kubayar_"_jawabnya dengan tersenyum kemudian berdiri dan memberi hormat, aku pun membalasnya.

Setelah Tn. Direktur tak berada dihadapanku lagi, aku segera beranjak dan pergi ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Diperjalanan aku menelpon sekretaris Kyuhyu dan kepala sekretaris untuk memberi tahukan yang lain bahwa Henry Lau akan datang. Aku sampai di apartemennya. Bisa dikatakan bukan apartemen tetapi seperti rumah karena apartemen ini sangat luas. Satu kamar itu luasnya seperti ukuran flatku dan interior disini sangat elegant dan indah. Tapi satu yang membuat tak nyaman jika berada disini, yaitu kesendiriannya.

Aku langsung saja masuk ke apartemennya karena dia sendiri yang memberikan kodenya kepadaku walau tetap dengan wajah dinginnya dan dia berkata bahwa setiap pagi aku harus datang untuk memasakkan sarapan pagi untuknya. Itulah kerja sampinganku di pagi hari sebelum berangkat. Untung saja jam masuk kerja itu pukul 8 pagi. Jadi pukul 6 aku sudah berangkat ke apartemennya menggunakan bus walau harus menunggu dari pukul 05.30 baru ada bus yang datang.

"_Sajangnim, _apakah kau didalam?"tegurku dari luar kamarnya. Terus ku ketuk tetapi tak ada suara sedikitpun yang membalas. Dengan sedikit keberanianku, aku pun membuka pintu kamarnya yang tidak dikunci.

"_Sajangnim!"_

_**Cho Kyuhyun POV**_

_**Still Kyuhyun's apartement**_

Kenapa pria itu datang lagi? Apanya yang dinamakan sepupu jika ia pernah mengambil kekasihku. Orang yang dulu sangat kusayangi berselingkuh dengan pria yang bernotaben sebagai _SEPUPU. _Sebelumnya aku sudah sangat percaya dan sayang pada Henry sebagai adikku, tetapi ditusuk dari belakang membuatku sangat sakit dan sekarang sulit untuk menerima orang lain lagi. Setelah aku tahu kejadian itu, aku langsung saja mengambil beasiswa yang ditawarkan oleh Kim _seosaengnim._ Untung saja itu seminggu dari pengumuman kelulusan masa SMA-ku. Dan kenapa sekarang dia harus datang lagi? Aku sangat membencinya!SANGAT!

_**Flashback**_

Aku terus berjalan, tak memperdulikan pesona mata wanita yang menatapku dengan penuh minat. Yang sekarang aku cari adalah kekasihku, dambaan hatiku, dan malaikatku. Satu bulan tidak bertemu karena persiapan kelulusan membuat ku sangat rindu. Dengan senyuman di bibirku yang merekah, aku terus berjalan. Aku datang ke belakang taman sekolah, tempat favorit aku bersama kekasihku. Aku tak membawa apa-apa karena aku bukanlah sosok pria yang romantis seperti di drama-drama. Tetapi….

"_Oppa, _kau akan bersamaku teruskan? Kita kan selalu bersama kan?"ucap seorang wanita yag cantik dan anggun ini, Seo Min Ah.

"_Ne, chagiya"_ucap sang pria imut di depannya itu, Henry Lau. Kemudian Henry terus memajukan wajahnya sambil menutup matanya. Min Ah merespon sama, ia menutup matanya. Wajah mereka terus berdekatan.

Aku tak kuat lagi untuk melihatnya. Aku pun meninggalkan mereka. Hatiku sakit, aku merasa ditusuk dari belakang. Anehnya tak keluar sedikitpun air mata dari pelupuk mataku. Hanya sakit yang ku terima.

_**Flashback Off**_

"AAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH~! "ku singkirkan semua barang di kamarku.

Sampai satu pecahan kaca itu menusuk tangan dan kaki ku. Perih? Tidak. Hatiku yang kini sangat perih. Perih karena harus mengingat kejadian lama yang kelam itu kembali. Aku terduduk di lantai sambil menangis tertahan. Kucabut pecahan kaca itu dengan kasar.

"_Sajangnim"_teriakan wanita itu.

Kapan dia masuk? Aku tak mendengarkan suara orang yang masuk sedari tadi. Dia menghampiriku dan duduk dihadapanku, memegang pergelangan tanganku yang berdarah. Aku menepisnya. Lancang dia menyentuhku yang notabennya sebagai boss-nya.

"_Sajangnim, _apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Tanganmu dan kakimu berdarah. Kau harus diobati"ucapnya sendiri.

"Jangan perdulikan aku! Aku tak perlu rasa kasihan dari orang lain. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku jadi kau tak berhak"ucapku menatapnya sinis.

Ku tatap matanya menyorotkan kekecewaan. Tiba-tiba hatiku merasakan perih manatap matanya.

"_Ne, _aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Tetapi kau membuatku khawatir, aku mencemaskanmu. Aku takkan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sampai kau terluka. Ku mohon kali ini kau mengizinkanku untuk mengobati lukamu. Luka fisik maupun hatimu walau aku tak tahu kisah kelam apa yang berada di memorimu."ucapnya dengan sorotan mata menatapku intens.

Aku hanya diam tak berkata. Dia beranjak pergi ke dapur sepertinya untuk mengambil peralatan P3K. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali dan benar benar membawanya. Dengan perlahan dan telaten ia mengobatiku. Setelah itu sepertinya ia mencari kain, dan dengan sekali koyakan saja ia mengoyak kain dari gardein kaca kamarku. Dia membalutnya dengan rapi dan kuat.

"Chaaa~ selesai. _Sajangnim, _sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat terlebih dahulu tetapi di ruangan lain saja. Aku ingin membersihkan pecahan kaca ini dulu."ucapnya dengan senyum yang indah.

Ku rasa aku sudah terperanjat dengan pesonanya. Tidak boleh, _andwae maldo andwae_. Aku tak boleh menyukainya. Tetapi tangan ini sungguh bodoh kenapa aku menahan tangannya saat ia akan beranjak pergi ke dapur.

"Biarkan cleaning service yang membersihkannya. Aku akan menghubungi mereka. Ini sudah agak malam, sebaiknya kau pulang"ucapku dingin kemudian dengan segera melepaskan tangannya kembali..

Sejujurnya aku gugup tapi aku harus menyembunyikan kegugupanku. Aku tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan orang lain lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba perutku berbunyi menandakan kalau aku lapar dan aku memang belum makan dari siang tadi.

"Sepertinya kau lapar, apakah ada bahan di kulkas? Aku akan membuatkan makan malam. Dan tenang saja takkan ku masakkan sayur"ucapnya tersenyum lalu pergi .

Jantungku berdegup kecang. Ku mohon jangan sekarang, aku tak ingin hatiku terpenuhi oleh siapapun sekarang. Aku hanya ingin sendiri tetapi saat didekatnya aku tak mau berpisah. Apakah aku mulai jatuh cinta lagi?

_**Sung Ha Kyung POV**_

_**Kyuhyun's kitchen**_

Aku segera ke dapur untuk menjauh darinya karena sekarang pun jantungku masih berdegup dengan kencang. Segera aku menyanggul rambutku asal, memakai celemek, mengambil bahan di kulkas, dan bergegas memasak.

Setelah setengah jam berkutat di dapur, aku langsung menyajikannya di meja makan dan aku mendekati Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di ruang tv dan ku lihat cleaning service sedang membersihkan kamarnya.

"_Sajangnim, _makan malamnya sudah siap. Sebaiknya kau makan, pasti energimu habis"ajakku tapi responnya kembali dingin kembali. Dia hanya langsung duduk di kursi dan melahap makanannya.

"_Sa~"_

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun saja jangan pakai embel-embel _sajangnim_ lagi jika di luar kantor. Aku risih mendengarnya"potonganya dan melahap makanannya kembali.

"Kyuhyun, besok mau kah kau datang menyambutnya?"ucapku gugup.

"Kau membuatku tidak nafsu makan"ucapnya lesu dan beranjak pergi tapi ku tahan tangannya.

"_Mianhae_, kalau kau mau aku akan menjadi sahabatmu dikala kau sedih maupun susah. Jika kau membutuhkanku untuk membuang masalahmu aku akan datang. Yaksok"ucapku menahan sedih. Dia menatapku insten.

"_Geurae"_ucapnya mantap dan kembali makan.

"_Gomawo" a_ku terus menatapnya dan tersenyum.

_**Author POV**_

_**Tomorrow, Kyuhyun's coop**_

_EXO-Growl Instrument_

Keesokan harinya, semua karyawan sudah berdiri di sisi 2 pintu berjejer menyambut kedatang seorang yang di tunggu yang bisa membantu kinerja program di perusahaan ini. Henry Lau calon manager yang diutus oleh Tn. Direktur Utama Cho Coop.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil audy hitam berhenti di depanperusahaan. Turunlah seorang pria tampan dengan busana kemeja dan jas hitam tak lupa kacamata hitamnya yang bertengger di batang hidungnya yang mancung tersebut, menutupi matanya. Ia membungkuk member hormat kepada semuanya yang sudah menunggunya tak lupa tarikan bibir di wajahnya tersenyum. Dibalas semua karyawan yang ada disana kecuali Kyuhyun. Hatinya masih menyimpan kebencian pada pria imut di depannya ini.

"_Hyung"_

_**To Be Continued~**_

**Annyeong, aku author baru . Mianhae kalau gaje dan kependekan^^v …. Ini ff ku yang pertama…. Gomawo chingu^^Jangan lupa RnR, RnF, RnFav yaaa^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Author : alinhaekyu**_

_**Picture : Lee Aejong**_

_**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**_

_** Sung Ha Kyung (OC)**_

_** Henry Lau**_

_**Genre : Romance**_

_**Length : Chapter**_

_**Rating : PG +15**_

_**Note : Ini adalah karya asli saya!. Tidak ada istilah copas.**_

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun POV**_

"_Hyung"_ucapnya dengan ceria kemudian ku rasa tubuhku di bekap oleh seseorang dan orang itu adalah pria yang ku benci ini, wajahnya yang sok imut itu membuatku ingin mengusirnya dari sini. Kalau bukan janji yang di buat oleh Hakyung aku tak akan berada disini untuk menyambutnya.

Hakyung hanya tersenyum melihat adegan pelukan antara saudara ini. Ku mohon jangan tersenyum begitu aku tak menyukainya. Aiisssshhh kenapa juga aku sampai mau mengikuti janji Hakyung semalam. Setelah Henry melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Aku langsung pergi ke ruanganku tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Di ruangan pun aku masih mengingat kata-kata Hakyung semalam.

"_Mianhae_, kalau kau mau aku akan menjadi sahabatmu dikala kau sedih maupun susah. Jika kau membutuhkanku untuk membuang masalahmu aku akan datang. Yaksok"ucap Hakyung dengan tatapan yang menandakan mampu.

Matanya membuatku terhipnotis. Kata-katanya seperti sangat tahu apa yang ku butuhkan sekarang. Aku akan meminta janjinya.

_Park Hyun Kyu-Love Is_

_**Author POV**_

"Henry Lau _imnida_. Panggil saja Henry karena kita sepertinya seumuran. Aku sepupu Kyuhyun hyung. Aku keturunan Cina-Korea. Kau asistennya Kyuhyun, _eo_?"sibuk Henry mengenalkan dirinya.

"_Ne_, aku asistennya. Sung Hakyung _imnida_. Panggil aku Ha Kyung saja. Tak enak jika aku menyebut nama saja saat di kantor, _sajangnim. _Mari ku antar untuk mengelilingi ruangan di kantor ini"

Hakyung sedang sibuk mengantarkan Henry ke ruangannya dan berekliling melihan kantor. Di sela-sela perjalanan berkeliling, Hakyung menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya tentang masa lalu Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun _sajangnim _sejak kapan tak suka sayur?"

"Haha, itu sejak sangat kecil bahkan dia tahu biscuit mana yang diberi sayur. Mau jenis sayur apa saja dia tetap tak mau"

"Bagaimana _sajangnim _bisa menjadi keturunan Cina-Korea?"

"Itu karena _appa _ku keturunan Cina dan _eomma_ku keturunan Korea yang notabennya adik dari Cho _ajhumma_."

"Apakah dulu Kyuhyun _sajangnim_ dingin seperti itu?"

"_Anio, _dia dulu sangat jahil dan ceria tetapi itu semua kesalahanku"gumam Henry.

"_Wae, sajangnim?"_

"_Anio, _apalagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"tanya Henry sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dan pipinya menunjukkkan lesung pipi. Wanita mana yang takkan terjerat pada pesonanya yang imut kecuali Sung Hakyung karena hanya satu pria yang ia cintai yaitu Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kita sudah sampai kepada tujuan akhir. _Igo, _ruangan _sajangnim. _Dia Park Haera sekretaris _sajangnim _dan dia Lee Joon Si asisten _sajangnim._ Urusanku berikutnya kembali kepada peranku sebagai asisten Cho Kyuhyun _sajangnim."_ucap Hakyung tersenyum pamit pergi dan membungkuk.

"Sekali lagi _gomawo"_ucap Henry tersenyum dan membalas salam pergi kembali ke ruangannya yang berada di dekat ruangan Kyuhyun. Tetapi sebelum itu ia pergi ke ruangan Kyuhyun.

"S_ajangnim, sajangnim, _apakah saya boleh masuk?"panggil Hakyung dari luar ruangan sambil terus mengetuk pintu?

"_Ne"_

Hakyung pun masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun.

"_Sajangnim, _ini laporan yang sudah saya check kemudian jadwal besok kita akan ke Jeju selama 1minggu karena perintah dari Cho Hang Nam _Sajangnim. Sajangnim _diminta untuk mengurusi beberapa kendala yang terjadi pada perusahaan yang ada disana. Jadi, waktu pulang kau di percepat agar dapat istirahat. _Geurae,_ hanya itu saja saya pamit."ucap Hakyung panjang lebar. Saat Hakyung hendak berbalik

"Menginaplah di rumahku, akan memakan waktu lama jika harus menunggumu pagi-pagi sekali datang dan sebelum kau ke apartemenku ambillah beberapa pakaianmu di flatmu. Pergilah. Tinggal 4 jam lagi kau berada di kantor untuk mengambil dan merapikan berkas untuk besok."perintah Kyuhyun datar dan tanpa menatap Hakyung sedikitpun.

"_Ne, ne, Sajangnim"_jawab Hakyung gugup karena ia begitu terkejut mendengar perkataan Boss-nya ini. Dan berbalik keluar dari ruangan.

Jantungnya yang berdegup kencang membuatnya merasa 21% oksigen di muka bumi ini seperti 0,01% dan takkan tersisa lagi untuknya.

Sebelumnya dia pernah punya pengharapan yang sangat tinggi karena hanya ia karyawati kantor yang diperbolehkannya untuk masuk apartemennya ini secara leluasa. Tapi, ternyata karena ia tak memiliki pembantu di apartemennya untuk merapikan ruangannya yang super besar itu.

Hakyung terus berusaha menormalkan jantungnya yang sekarang sedang memompa dengan kecepatan untuk kecepatan sepeda motor 140 km/jam.. Sangat cepat tak tertandingi. Sampai jantungnya pun kembali normal lagi, dia langsung melenggang dari depan pintu kantor boss-nya.

_**Hakyung POV**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun's apartement**_

Setelah aku di kamarku dan aku akan langsung merapikan semuanya. Ku membawa beberapa baju kerja dan baju tidur tak lupa berkas tadi. Aku hanya membawa bedak, lipstick, dan parfum wangi Bunga Sakura karena aku tak terlalu suka _bermack-_up maka aku hanya membawa itu. Dan sekarang aku sudah di apartement Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. apakah kau ada di dalam?"panggilku dari seberang kamarnya.

"_Ne_"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"_Ne_"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"teriakku kemudian kurasakan ada tangan yang kekar membekap mulutku.

"Hei, kenapa kau berteriak? Aku menyuruhmu masuk untuk membantuku membereskan pakaiaanku ke koper."ucapnya datar kemudian melepaskan bekapannya dari mulutku.

Aku sungguh terkejut saat dia hanya memakai handuk dan dadanya sangat terlihat dan sungguh bidang. Bagaimana aku tidak terpesona dengannya?. Dia itu nyaris sempurna dengan ketampanan, kekayaan, dan kepintarannya tapi siapa yang menyangka jika sifatnya sangat dingin. Orang pasti mengira ia sangat sombong tetapi aku tiak berkata begitu karena apa aku pernah melihat ia membelikan balon untuk anak kecil di taman yang menangis karena balonnya terbang. Dan kau tahu disana pertama kalinya aku melihatnya dan terpesona dengannya.

_**Flashback**_

_**Park**_

_Jung Young Hwa-You've Fallen For Me_

Aku sedang libur hari ini dan aku sedang malas di rumah jadi aku ke taman. Aku sedang membeli ice cream dan duduk di kursi yang diatasnya ada pohon pinus sehingga aku akan sulit dilihat.

"Huaaaa~"rengek seorang anak kecil lalu aku menoleh kea rah anak kecil itu.

"Waeyo adik kecil?"tanya seorang pria yang kalau mataku tidak lihat itu adalah Bossku, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Balonku terbang _ahjussi_ dan _eomma_ pasti tidak akan mau membelikannya lagi.. Hiks"katanya sambil sesenggukan menangis.

"Tenang _ahjussi_ akan membelikannya untukmu,eo? Asal mau berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi dan menurutlah pada _eomma _dan _appa _mu_, yaksok?"_ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Dan anak kecil itu tadi tersenyum serta mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingkin Kyuhyun menandakan perjanjian.

"_Yaksok, ahjussi"_ucap anak kecil itu lantang dan tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.

Kulihat Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan anak itu dan kembali dengan membawa satu ikat balon. Sungguh kayanya ia.

"_Gomawo ahjussi"_ ucap anak itu tersnyum lagi dan Kyuhyun membalas senyumnya dengan mengacak-acak rambut anak kecil itu.

Aku sungguh terpesona akan senyumnya. Karena tak mau kehilangan wajah tersenyumnya, aku memfoto wajahnya yang tersenyum agar aku selalu bisa melihatnya.

_**Flashback off**_

"_Mianhae _Kyuhyun_"_ucapku gugup dan dia hanya langsung memakai pakaiannya. Sedangkan aku memasukkan pakaian yang menurutku pasti sangat dibutuhkannya untuk 1 minggu ini. Saat selesai tiba-tiba hp ku berbunyi. Dari Jiyeon. Kutekan tombol hijau.

"_Yoboseyo, Waeyo?"_ucapku.

"_Yoboseyo. _Hakyung-ssi _mianhae_. Semua kamar hotel di setiap hotel penuh dan hanya satu kamar double size untuk pasangan yang akan berbulan madu_"_balasnya.

"_Mwo? _Sudah cari yang di tempat lain belum?"tanyaku was-wa. Bagaimana bisa aku dan dia satu kamar bakal ada berita besar jika ketahuan.

"_Ne, _ sudah ku cari semua juga sepertinya ada orang yang sudah mem bookingnya. Tapi bagaimana nanti aku mengatakannya? Aku takut Cho _sajangnim _marah"ucap Jiyeon takut. Dan aku hanya bisa mengehela nafas.

"Aku akan menelponmu nanti. Ambil saja itu jika memang tidak ada lagi. Nanti aku yang akan mengatakannya, kau tak perlu takut. Sudah, _ne._ Sebaiknya kau istirahat, kau sudah bekerja dengan keras. Pagi nanti siapkan semuanya, kami akan datang dan jemput kami."ucapku panjang lebar.

"Okaayyy, _gomawo. Jalja"_ucapnya senang sepertinya..

"_Jalja"_akhirnya selesai semua.

Ku lihat dia sudah keluar dari kamar dan aku pun keluar untuk ke dapur. Saat keluar dari kamarnya kulihat ia sedang bermain PSP kesayangannya. Inilah dia yang sebenarnya. Kekanak-kanakan. Tapi aku selalu menyukainya. Aku memang aneh.

"Kyuhyun, kau ingin makan malam apa? Aku akan memasakkannya"ucapku lembut.

"Jajjangmyeon"ucapnya to the point.

Aku pun melenggang ke dapur. Membuatkan makanan yang ia gemari itu. 6 bulan menjadi assistennya membuatku mengetahui sifat asli dan kegemarannya. Kalau bisa dibilang beruntung, aku sangat beruntung dan aku akan selamanya bahagia.

_**Cho Kyuhyun POV**_

Entah kenapa hatiku senang sekali saat Hakyung mau memanggil namaku saja jika diluar kantor dan dia mau menginap di apartemenku malam ini. Tapi, aku malah selalu dingin padanya karena aku benar-benar gugup. Semoga saja ada keajaiban besok_**.**_Apa-apaan aku ini. Bisa-bisanya menyukai Hakyung yang bukan tipeku. Aku tak boleh menyukainya.

"Kyu, makannya sudah siap"ucap Hakyung lembut.

"_Ne_"dan aku melenggan ke ruang makan. Suasana hening hanya dentingan garpu dan sendok yang beradu di atas piring sehingga membuat melodi yang membuat telinga sakit.

"Kyu, besok kita akan menginap di T hotel dan hanya ada 1 kamar. Hotel lain tak ada yang kosong karena semuanya sudah di booking. Kamar itu adalah kamar untuk pasangan yang ingin berbulan madu hanya ada 1 king bed size. Apa kau mau? Jika kau keberatan aku akan mencari motel untukku sendiri dengan uangku"ucapnya panjang lebar.

Kenapa hatiku tak tega jika ia tidak berada di dekatku? Dan dengan uangnya sendiri? Motel? Yang ku tahu motel disana sangat jauh dari gedung yang akan di datangi dan transportasi dari sana ke kotanya lama untuk datang.

"Aku mau. Ambil saja kamar tadi."ucapku datar dan tetap menyantap makananku.

"_Jinjja_? Aku akan tidur di sofa kalau kau memang mau"ucapnya sumringah.

Selesai makan aku kembali bermain PSP kesayanganku. Dan dia duduk disebelahku sambil mengerjakan tugas di depan laptopnya. Ku lihat raut wajahnya seperti orang yang sedang stress. Tugas kantor memang sangat berat. Setelah beberapa jam, ku rasakan mataku mulai mengantuk dan ku hentikan permainanku. Saat ku lihat Hakyung, dia sudah tertidur di atas meja, laptopnya pun masih hidup. Dengan penasaran aku melihat tugas apa yang dia buat, ternyata persentasi untuk 2 hari lagi. Setengah pun dia belum selesai membuatnya. Aku tak tega melihatnya, ku gendong ia ala bridal style dan meletakkan ia di kasur kamar tamu. Ku perhatikan wajah polosnya kusingkirkan rambut-rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Cantik.

Apalagi yang ku perbuat ini. Aku tak boleh menyukainya, aku keluar dari kamar tamu dan mengambil laptopnya yang di ruang keluarga. Ku bantu ia mengerjakan tugasnya sampai selesai. Betapa geniusnya aku. Dalam setengah jam aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Kusimpan data tersebut Dengan jahilnya aku melihat folder apa saja yang ada. Ku lihat foto-fotonya, ingin sekali aku mentertawai wajahnya yang narsis itu. Sampai berhenti di satu foto yang memperlihatkan wajahku yang sedang tersenyum. Aku membaca pesan di foto itu.

_M Signal-I Guess You Don't Know Instrument_

'Wajah ini adalah wajah yang ku suka. Semoga kau selalu tersenyum seperti ini. _Saranghae'_

Aku sungguh terkejut melihatnya. Tapi tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sendiri. Seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutku karena betapa senangnya aku. Ku ambil fotoku di dalam laptopnya dan memindahkannya ke handphone-ku lalu ku jadikan wallpaper. Kumatikan laptopnya dan meletakkan di atas meja di kamar tamu. Ku lihat lagi wajahnya sekali lagi, Dia mengerang, kulihat dahinya meneteskan keringat dan keningnya berkerut. Karena tak tega, aku menarik selimutnya sampai ke lehernya, ku hapus keringat yang menetes. Tanpa ada perintah, aku mencium keningnya, kulihat dia tersenyum dan mulai tenang. Kemudian aku pergi keluar.

Sungguh hatiku senang.. Apakah aku mulai jatuh cinta lagi? Ku harap dia yang terbaik.

_**To Be Continued**_

Maaf readers kalau gaje dan kependekan lagi hehe… Jangan lupa RnF, RnR, dan RnFav yaaa ^^v


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Author : alinhaekyu**_

_**Picture : Lee Aejong**_

_**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**_

_** Sung Ha Kyung (OC)**_

_** Henry Lau**_

_**Genre : Romance**_

_**Length : Chapter**_

_**Rating : PG +15**_

_**Note : Ini adalah karya asli saya!. Tidak ada istilah copas.**_

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

_**Author POV**_

_**T Hotel, Jeju Island**_

Sepasang insan sedang berjalan memasuki hotel yang akan menjadi tempat peristirahatan mereka, Hakyung dan Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka sungguh lelah walau sebentar atau selama apapun perjalanan itu tetap melelahkan.

"Kyuhyun, jika kau ingin mandi air hangat akan ku persiapkan"ucap Hakyung.

"Tidak perlu"ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Aku hanya ingin menonton ditemanimu"lanjut Kyuhyun lagi tanpa ekspresi.

"_Ne?"_

"Aku tidak ingin penolakan"Kyuhyun menggandeng Hakyung untuk menonton kartun bersamanya di ruangan depan.

Hakyung tak tahu kenapa Kyuhyun sekarang sedikit demi sedikit berubah. Dia begitu senang melihat perubahan Kyuhyun. Tetapi juga ada pengharapan di benaknya. Digubrisnya dan tak ingin lagi ia hiraukan.

"_Gwaenchana_?"tanya Kyuhyun pada Hakyung yang hanya melamun sedaritadi Kyuhyun perhatikan.

"_Gwaenchana, _filmnya sudah habis_, eo? _Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ingin melanjutkan tugasku dulu_"_tanya Hakyung linglung.

"Tugasmu sudah ku selesaikan semalam jadi sekarang kau harus menemaniku seharian ini. Dimulai dari dapur dan memasak bersama bagaimana?"tawar Kyuhyun dengan senyuman. Sungguh, Hakyung sekarang bingung dan juga terkejut. Bagaimana bisa seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa berubah drastis seperti ini? Tadi saat baru sampai ia sangat dingin dan sekarang kekanak-kanakan.

Tanpa tersadar, ia merasa ada sebuah tangan kekar yang menggenggam tangannya kembali dan jika sadar dia sudah tau kalau itu genggaman Kyuhyun. Hangat. Itulah rasanya.

"Sekarang dimulai dari bahannya. Kita akan memasak apa dulu? Dikulkas ini sudah dipersiapkan Jiyeon ternyata. Baguslah kita jadi tak perlu repot ke supermarket, eo?"ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar sambil melihat –lihat kulkas dan menutupnya kembali menggunakan tangannya yang bebas.

"_Ne"_ucap Hakyung gugup.

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan gugup? Kau gugup berada didekat ku ya?"goda Kyuhyun.

Terlihat rona merah dari wajah Hakyung . Hakyung hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Hakyung agar ia bisa melihat wajah Hakyung yang menurutnya itu lucu. Jantung mereka berdua berjalan tak normal. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun juga gugup.

"Baiklah kita mulai memasak saja. Aku hari ini sedang ingin _teobboki"_ucap Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun mulai memasak-masak. Disela-sela itu mereka juga asyik bercanda.

_**Other side**_

_**Seoul**_

Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun dan Hakyung sedang berkumpul bersama. Mereka bercerita mengenai masa lalu saat masih menjadi _chingu. _Dulu, mereka akan berjanji menjodohkan anak mereka jika sudah dewasa nanti tetapi takdir berkata lain, keluarga Cho harus pindah ke Amerika dan mereka kehilangan kontak selama itu.

Memang ayah Hakyung saat tahu Hakyung ingin hidup sendiri, beliau sangat marah. Tetapi saat dia tahu Hakyung bekerja di perusaaah keluarga Cho dia pun mengizinkan dengan begitu mereka bisa berkontakkan lagi dan janji mereka bisa dibayar.

"Haha.. calon besan kau ini licik juga ternyata. Kau membooking semua hotel untuk hari pertama agar saat mereka datang mereka hanya memiliki satu kamar. Dan hari esoknya semua akan normal."ucap ayah Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Kau juga licik calon besan. Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak membooking kamar khusus pasangan honeymoon. Agar mereka bisa belajar hidup bersama dan saling mencintai sebelum menikah"ucap ayah Hakyung tertawa.

Yaaa.. merekalah yang merencanakan ini semua agar mereka bisa membayar janji satu sama lain.

_**T Hotel, Jeju Island**_

"Hmmm, _mashista_"ucap Kyuhyun sumringah.

"_Joah?"_

"_Jongmal_ _joah"_ucap Kyuhyun dengan childishnya. Hakyung hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tersenyumlah terus seperti ini. _Joahyo saranghae_"gumam Hakyung dalam hati.

Malam hari datang saat di kamar mereka jadi canggung tetapi Hakyung langsung mengambil satu bantal di kasur dan meletakkannya di sofa yang terletak di dalam kamar. Kemarin dia sudah berjanji akan tidur di sofa jika Kyuhyun mau mengambil kamar ini. Kyuhyun tak tega melihat Hakyung harus tertidur di sofa.

"Tidurlah disini"ucap Kyuhyun diatas kasur sambil menepuk lahan kosong disampingnya.

"Tapi~"ucap Hakyung takut.

"Aku boss mu jadi ini sebagai perintah lagipula kau itu aasisstenku dan juga besok kau akan persentasi bagaimana jika kau sakit? Apa kau lupa janjimu yang lalu akan selalu ada disampingku? Lagipula aku takkan macam-macam"uapan Kyuhyun membuat Hakyung terlonjak kaget. Hakyung antara senang dan sedih. Senang karena Kyuhyun sudah mau memperhatikannya, juga sedih karena Kyuhyun hanya mengannggapnya seorang asissten.

Hakyung mulai mendekat ke arah yang Kyuhyun maksud sambil membawa bantal yang tadi diambilnya dan mulai tidur disamping Kyuhyun. Jantung mereka sekarang sedang berdetak abnormal, ada kegugupan diantara mereka yang menyebabkan terjadinya keheningan. Mereka berdua menghadap ke langit-langit kamar.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Ani_"ucap Hakyung.

"Apakah kau pernah punya kekasih?"

"_Ani."_

_ "Mwo?_ Jadi kau tak pernah berpacaran? Apa kau tidak memiliki cinta pertama? Atau tidak merasakan jattuh cinta dan sebagainya?"tanya Kyuhyun yang tambah penasaran dan juga senang karena itu peluang untuknya. Hakyung yang sebenarnya mulai mengantuk hanya menjawab to the point saja.

"Aku memang belum sekali yang namanya berpacaran. Aku pernah merasakannya dan aku punya cinta pertamaku tetapi bukan saat SMA. Aku tak ingin jatuh cinta kecuali pada suamiku. Tetapi sekarang aku sedang menyukai seseorang, aku mengingkari janjiku. Aku berharap kalau cinta pertamaku akan menjadi cinta terakhirku juga. Harapanku terlalu tinggi, bagaimana bisa dia yang sangat cuek dan acuh kepadaku tiba-tiba menyukaiku."ucap Hakyung panjang lebar sampai akhirnya matanya terpejam.

Kyuhyun yang sadar akan hal itu menoleh ke arah Hakyung, menarik selimut Hakyung mencapai ke lehernya. Terus tersenyum melihat Hakyung lalu mencium kening Hakyung dalam. Wangi. Leci. Kyuhyun mulai menyukai Hakyung dari segi manapun. Dia pun juga tertidur.

Esok pagi, Kyuhyun merasakan ada sinar yang terang mengenai wajahnya. Dan ada panggilan lembut yang menyuruhnya bangun.

"Kyu, bangunlah ini sudah pagi. Kita harus siap-siap untuk persentasi jam 10 nanti"ucap Hakyung sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dengan itu. Saat Hakyung ingin melepasnya, Kyuhyun malah menahannya. Hakyung terkejut tetapi dia mulai menormalkan suasana.

"Kyu ayo bangun"ucap Hakyung sekali lagi. Kyuhyun terbangun sambil tersenyum kepada Hakyung.

"Bisakah setiap pagi mulai hari ini kau membangunkanku seperti itu?"ucap Kyuhyun dan jantung Hakyung rasanya berdetak kencang sekali dan keluar semburat merah dari pipi Hakyung.

"Dan mulai hari ini aku akan perhatian padamu, tersenyum padamu, asal dengan satu persyaratan kau menjadi milikku. _Arra_?"Hakyung hanya diam.

"Ku anggap itu tanda yang artinya 'iya'"Kyuhyun mengecup kening Hakyung.

"Aku mau mandi, kau masaklah yang enak"Kyuhyun pun melenggang ke kamar mandi.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"ucap Hakyung sakratis sambil memegang keningnya yang tadi di cium oleh Kyuhyun. Apakah harapannya terbalas? Atau Kyuhyun hanya bermain-main saja? Kemudian raut wajahnya sangat sumringah. Hakyung membereskan kasur terlebih dahulu lalu pergi ke dapur untuk memasak.

Beberapa menit ia memasak, tak disadarinya Kyuhyun telah selesai mandi. Dengan pakaian casual, dan rambut basah Kyuhyun membuatnya sangat tampan. Dikalungkannya handuk dilehernya dan Kyuhyun memeluk Hakyung dari belakang dan meletakkan kepalanya dipundak Hakyung. Hakyung terkejut dan langsung bergidik.

"Kau masak apa?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku masak nasi goreng dan omelet. Ini sudah selesai"ucap Hakyung menormalkan semuanya.

"Nanti saja makannya. Biarkan seperti ini dulu. Setelah itu bantu aku mengeringkan rambutku ya"manja Kyuhyun dan lebih mempererat pelukannya.

"Sini aku keringkan"ucap Hakyung sambil berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tetap memeluk Hakyung. Hakyung menggosok-gosok rambut Kyuhyun dengan handuk yang dikalungkan oleh Kyuhyun. Kegugupan terlihat jelas di wajah Hakyung , Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat Hakyung.

"Ada apa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"Hakyung sangat bingung sekarang.

"Ani, aku hanya sedang mengagumi indahnya ciptaan Tuhan dihadapanku ini"jawab Kyuhyun.

Melihat tingkah Hakyung yang diam, membuat Kyuhyun tanpa pikir terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hakyung sambil memejamkan matanya. Saat hidung mereka bersentuhan, Kyuhyun mulai berpikir sehat kembali. Dia hanya berhenti dengan saling bersentuhan hidung dan tetap memeluk Hakyung posessif.

"Seharusnya, kau jangan pernah berkata pada seorang namja akan selalu berada didekatnya dan selalu ada untuknya. Kau jadi seperti tikus yang rela datang kepada kucing untuk dimangsa"ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hari ini kau selamat tapi aku tak yakin untuk besok dan nanti. Tetaplah disampingku, bersamaku, memikirkanku, percaya padaku, dan mencintaiku"Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mencium kening Hakyung lagi. Baru pagi saja sudah dapat skinship lebih dari 1 kali.

Hakyung benar-benar merasa ada yang aneh sejak Kyuhyun dan dirinya berada di Jeju. Dia hanya berharap nantinya perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Haiiii readers… maaf gaje lagi dan banyak skinship.. gomawo sudah mau baca… Jangan lupa RnR, RnF, RnFav yaaa ^^v**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Author : alinhaekyu**_

_**Picture : Lee Aejong**_

_**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**_

_** Sung Ha Kyung (OC)**_

_** Henry Lau**_

_**Genre : Romance**_

_**Length : Chapter**_

_**Rating : PG +15**_

_**Note : Ini adalah karya asli saya!. Tidak ada istilah copas. Kalo mau baca bisa baca disini juga **_** .com **

_**Happy Reading ^^ **_

_**Hakyung POV**_

_**Park in Jeju**_

_Infinite-Man In Love Instrument_

Sekarang aku sedang di taman bersama Kyuhyun, kemarin setelah persentasi aku sangat stress. Untngnya semuanya setuju dengan rekomendasiku. Kyuhyun yang menyuruhku persentasi karena aku sangat pintar dalam berbicara dan membujuk. Sampai-sampai dia bilang seharusnya aku menjadi manajer pemasaran saja bukan asissten. Kyuhyun mulai membaik sifatnya. Dia tidak dingin lagi kepada beberapa orang tetapi jika ada yeoja yang menggodanya dia akan menghindar. Sampai sekarang akupun tak tahu kenapa dia jadi begini dan aku juga bingung dengan hubungan kami. Dia hanya berkata aku miliknya.

"Heii, beberapa hari ini kau sering melamun. _Gwaenchana_? Kau tak sakitkan? Jika sakit lebih baik kita periksa ke dokter"perhatiannya Kyuhyun padaku sambil mengecek suhu tubuh di kening dan leherku.

"_Gwaenchana_, aku hanya sedang memikirkanmu saja"godaku. Dia malah tertawa.

"Haha.. Sekarang kau sudah mulai bisa menggodaku, _eo_?"ucapnya mulai menggandeng tanganku.

"Ani, itu kenyataan dan bukankah itu perintahmu _sajangnim?_"ejekku.

"_Ne, _ kau memang pintar dan aku menyukainya. Kemarilah!"

"_Wae_?"

Kurasakan tangannya mengalung di leherku dan mendekat setelah itu ia melepas jarak. Jantungku hanya beretak tak karuan.

"_Igo mwoya?"_

"Tentu saja itu sebuah kalung"

"Bukan itu maksudku, kenapa kalung ini berinisial CK. Apa itu namamu? Tak ada romantisnya"cibirku.

"YAK!. Lebih baik seperti ini agar kalau kita sedang dalam jarak yang jauh kau selalu di dekatku dan memikirkanku dengan kalung ini. Dan ini gelang yang berinisialkan namamu"Kyuhyun menunjukkan gelang yang ia pakai agar terlihat olehku.

" Sekarang kau mau kita kemana? _Eodie_?"

"Pulang"

"Apakah kau ingin cepat-cepat berduaan denganku tanpa ada yang mengganggu?"godanya.

"Aissshhh.. kajja"rengekku agak manja.

_**Hotel**_

Aku membantu Kyuhyun melepaskan jas dan dasinya, kemudian kuletakkan tas kami di dalam kamar. Kyuhyun pergi ke kamar mandi, aku segera melepas jasku, serta menghapus make-up. Kami bergantian jika mengganti pakaian. Setelah aku selesai keluar dari kamar langsung menyusul Kyuhyun menonton.

"Kau mau makan apa Kyu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tidur di atas pahamu sambil kau mengelus rambutku"godanya manja dan tanpa babibu dia langsung meletakkan kepalanya di atas pahaku. Ku elus rambutnya, dia tersenyum dan aku membalasnya.

"Kau pernah menanyakanku tentang cinta pertama kan? Apakah aku juga boleh bertanya hal demikian padamu?"ucapku gugup.

"_Waeyo?"_tanyanya yang sepertinya tak ingin.

"_Ani, _jika kau tidak mau juga tak apa aku tak mau memaksamu"

_**Cho Kyuhyun POV**_

"Kau pernah menanyakanku tentang cinta pertama kan? Apakah aku juga boleh bertanya hal demikian padamu?"tanyanya gugup.

"_Waeyo?"_tanyaku yang sepertinya tak ingin membahas ini.

"_Ani, _jika kau tidak mau juga tak apa aku tak mau memaksamu"ucapnya agak kecewa tetapi juga takut aku marah. Lebih baik ku ceritakan.

"Hmm.. aku dulu memilikinya. Saat masa SMA, namanya Min Ah tepatnya Lee Min Ah. Aku sangat mencintainya saat itu. Satu bulan karena kesibukanku untuk ujian sampai membuatnya berselingkuh. Aku merasakan perasaan yang amat sakit saat itu. Aku merasa ditujam dengan pisau tanpa sepengetahuan ku. Henry, dia yang merebutnya"ucapku sambil meneteskan air mata dan ku lihat dia juga meneteskan air mata. Kemudian kami malah tertawa bersama. Ku hapuskan air mata yang jatuh di pipi halusnya dan aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ku mohon kau jangan pergi dariku juga karena aku sudah mulai mempercayai dan mencintaimu. _Saranghaeyo"_ucapku tanpa kebohongan sedikitpun. Dia melihat mataku terlebih dahulu dan dia juga menjawabnya.

"_Nado_"kucium punggung tangannya yang selalu membuat hangat.

_**Cho Coop in Jeju**_

"_Sajangnim, _bagaimana kalau kita karaoke bersama malam ini karena keberhasilan kemarin?"ucap Kim Ryeowook manajer disini dan sahabat lama Kyuhyun.

"_Ne sajangnim. _ Kita kan juga jarang bertemu setelah kau pindah ke Seoul? _Eotthae?"_ucap Kim Heechul salah satu kepala sekretaris disini.

Aku baru mengetahuinya saat di Jeju ini kalau Kyuhyun juga memiliki _chingu_ tetapi mereka sangat menghormati Kyuhyun sebagai anak direktur untuk memanggilnya _sajangnim._ Saat sudah diluar kantor nanti mereka seperti adik dan kakak yang sangat dekat. Kyuhyun juga sangat senang berada di dekat mereka tanpa takut-takut Kyuhyun selalu tertawa lepas dengan mereka.

Ku harap Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum seperti ini. Kejadian kemarin, walau sudah saling menyatakan cinta kami tetap merahasiakannya. Aku tak mau orang lain banyak mengetahuinya. Aku tak ingin reputasi Kyuhyun berubah yang buruk.

Sampai sekarang Kyuhyun tak pernah tau latar belakang keluargaku. Aku dulu berpenampilan layaknya anak kutu buku. Aku sengaja seperti itu karena aku tak ingin orang berteman denganku hanya karena uang dan aku juga tak pernah merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta atau pandangan pertama, kecuali dengannya Cho Kyuhyun. Sekarang aku merubah sedikit penampilanku tetapi tetap sederhana. Barang mewahku tak pernah ku pakai hanya ku simpan di lemari rumah ayahku. Flat yang kutempati adalah dari uang jerih payahku sendiri.

"Kau sedang melamunkan apa Hakyung-_ssi_?"ucap Heechul.

"_Aniya, sajangnim_"

"_Geurae, eotthae?_ Kau mau kan?ucap Ryeowook.

"Okayy, _kajja!_"sambar Kyuhyun.

"Hakyung-_ssi, _ kau juga kami ajak, dan karyawan _yeoja_ juga banyak yang ikut jadi kau tak perlu takut"ucap Heechul lagi.

Kami semua pergi, semuanya berpasang-pasangan. Dan saat aku ingin melebur dengan karyawan _yeoja_ lainnya, Kyuhyun menarikku untuk masuk ke mobilnya.

"Kau ingin aku sendirian dengan perasaan bosan yang tinggi karena kau tidak ada?"rengek Kyuhyun padaku di dalam mobil. Untung saja lapisan kacanya sangat tebal dan gelap sehingga tak ada yang melihat kecuali sopir.

"Tetaplah di sampingku dan bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai. Aku lelah"Kyuhyun tanpa aba-aba langsung saja tidur di atas pundakku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

_**Karaoke**_

"Kyuhyun, sudah lama aku tak mendengarkan suaramu bernyanyi. Saat SMP kau suka sekali menyanyi dan suaramu itu sangat bagus"ucap Ryeowook.

"_Ne,_ ayolah menyanyi."kompornya Heechul mulai dan Kyuhyun hanya dapat tertawa kemudian berdiri.

"Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk orang yang berharga di hatiku"ucapnya dengan sangat tulus , aku hanya tertegun melihat senyumnya yang darahkan padaku. Untungnya semuanya tak terlalu peka, mereka hanya berseru 'Woah'. Kyuhyun mulai bernyanyi. Tak kupungkiri suaranya sangat indah.

_Neorago (Neorago)  
Neorago (Neorago)  
Nan noppunirago (Neorago)  
Neorago (Neorago)_

Dareum saram pilyo obseo nan geunyang neorago  
Dashi hanbon mullo bwado nan geunyang neorago  
Imi noneun dareun saranghaet kkaetjiman  
Ojol suga obseo dashi dorikilsu obseo oh~  
Nae nunbit chi deuroodon keu sungane  
Gaseum gipsul moseul bakdon sungane  
Miryeon obshi baro nohreul sontaekhaeseo  
Geurae nan neorago

Oh nan, geu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obgado  
Geu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago  
Na dashi taeor nandedo ojik noppunirago  
Tic Toc Tic Toc Shigani heullodo

Oh nan...  
Nol sarang handa malhaedo chonbumanbon malhaedo  
Nae gaseumsok dabultago mareun ibsol daldeorok  
Na dashi taeor nande do ojik noppunirago  
Tic Toc Tic Toc Shigani heullodo

Oh nan!

Oh oh only for you oh oh only for you  
Oh oh only for you oh oh only for you  
Oh oh only for you oh oh only for you  
Oh oh only for you  
(Neorago)

Amumaldo pilyo obseo nan geunyang neorago  
Nomu neujortago haedo nan geunyang neorago  
Jal motdwin sarang ingol algo itjiman  
Pogi halsu obseo joldae nohchilsu neun obseo ah ah  
Chadichan nae ibsul reul tto burrune  
Ddeukor ubke nohreul chaja wechi ne  
Bulobwado daedab obneun noijiman  
Nol gidarinhago

Oh nan...  
Geu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obgado  
Geu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago  
Na dashi taeor nandedo ojik noppunirago  
Tic Toc Tic Toc Shigani heullodo

Oh nan...  
Nol sarang handa malhaedo chonbumanbon malhaedo  
Nae gaseumsok dabultago mareun ibsol daldeorok  
Na dashi taeor nande do ojik noppunirago  
Tic Toc Tic Toc Shigani heullodo

Oh nan!

Oh oh only for you oh oh only for you  
Nan neorago neorago naneun (wae moreuni? wae moreuni?)  
Nan neorago neorago naneun nan~

Geu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obdago  
Geu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago  
Na dashi taeor nandedo ojik noppunirago  
Tic Toc Tic Toc Shigani heullodo

Oh nan...  
Nol sarang handa malhaedo chonbumanbon malhaedo  
Nae gaseumsok dabultago mareun ibsol daldeorok  
Na dashi taeor nande do ojik noppunirago  
Tic Toc Tic Toc Shigani heullodo

Oh nan!

Neorago (Neorago)  
Neorago (Neorago)  
Nan noppunirago (Neorago)  
Neorago

_(Super Junior-Its You)_

_**Hotel in Jeju**_

"Apakah kau menyukai suaraku tadi sampai kau tak berkedip?"goda Kyuhyun sambil menatapku terus. Yaa kami sudah di dalam kamar hotel.

"Jika aku katakan _ne, eotthae? _Dan jika _ani, eottha?_"godaku.

"Kau akan ku hukum seperti ini?"Kyuhyun langsung saja mencium pipiku. Aku hanya terpaku.

"Tidurlah! Kau pasti lelah. _Jalja_"ucapnya lembut, dan dia memelukku. Dia terpejam, aku juga terpejam.

Keesokan harinya, dia mengajakku untuk berjalan-jalan, kami bersepeda bersama, berjalan bersama, semuanya dilalui bersama.

Seminggu telah berlalu di Jeju dan artinya kami harus kembali ke Seoul. Saat di pesawat..

"Kita akan kembali, itu artinya kita akan menjalani aktivitas seperti biasakan? Apakah kau masih ingin menyembunyikan hubungan kita?"ucapnya dengan raut wajah kesedihan.

"Aku percaya kau pasti mengerti dank kau masih memegang janjiku kan? Dan aku ingin kau berjanji untuk terus tersenyum seperti ini?"dia mengeratkan genggaman kami sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

_**1 year…**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun POV**_

1 tahun mengenalnya dan 6 bulan menjalin hungungan bersamanya, aku sangat bahagia. Kalau bukan karenanya aku takkan seperti ini.

Aku sekarang sedang berada di apartemenku sendirian, karena Hakyung cuti untuk pergi ke rumah orang tuanya. Sungguh aku kesepian tanpanya. Biasanya minggu cerah seperti ini dia akan datang dan aku akan tidur diatas pahanya sambil bermanja. Dia menyuruhku untuk tidak menyusul. Aku bingung sebenarnya sedang ada apa di rumah orang tuanya. Masalahnya dia cuti dalam waktu 1 bulan. Tak tahukah dia kalau akau cemas, ditambah lagi dia jarang mengaktifkan ponselnya.

Ku dengar ada suara bel berbunyi, aku segera berangkat dari sofa empukku. Betapa terkejutnya aku mengetahui jika yang datang itu adalah Min Ah.

"_Annyeong Kyu, bogoshippo"_ucapnya dan tanpa babbu langsung saja memelukku.

Ku akui aku masih menyukainya, dia masih ada di dalam hatiku.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?"ucapku datar.

"_Mianhae, _aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Aku ngin memilikimu lagi Kyu dan aku ingin aku menjadi milikmu lagi"

_**To be continued….**_

**Mianhae readers kalau kependekan dan banyak typo^^v sebelumnya gomawo karena sudah mau baca…Jangan lupa RnR, RnF, RnFav yaaa….**


End file.
